


More Than Just His Bones

by PastPresentFiction



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastPresentFiction/pseuds/PastPresentFiction
Summary: Jenna Pike would rather be anywhere besides the bar her best friend talked her into coming to.  That is until a tall, dark, handsome, and grumpy stranger walks in.  He's wearing a Starfleet cadet uniform, so there's no doubt in her mind that once he hears her last name, he'll know who she is, but she can't help it.  He's a doctor and she definitely needs his treatment.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing at all...not a tiny little bit of Star Trek.
> 
> OK, I 'own' Jenna Pike. And I own the fact that Karl Urban characters are fucking amazing just because have you SEEN and HEARD him?! 
> 
> Anyway, this is for me...and other Bones' fans.

I’d noticed them when they walked into the bar that my best friend had insisted I accompany her to. One was gregarious, tow headed, with a smirk that said more about how he viewed his chances in the bar than words ever would. The other, dark haired and taller than his companion, looked far less agreeable to a night out and if I had only one word to use to describe him I’d pick grumpy. They were still in their Starfleet cadet uniforms, and I was struggling to remember if they were color coded by rank.

“What’s caught your attention?” Tara asked, turning to follow my gaze. She hummed her approval. “He’s hot.” I rolled my eyes, knowing precisely which one she assumed I was considering, when in fact, I was trying to decide on the uniform designation.

“Are cadets color coded?” I asked, watching the cockier of the two approach the bar near us. “Their uniforms, I mean.”

“Not sure,” she murmured, studying the cadet avidly. “Shouldn’t you know since your daddy is-” She didn’t get a chance to finish because she was beaming at the light haired cadet who had made his move closer to us.

“James T. Kirk,” he said, eyes on me and I fought back a sigh. “You look familiar-” his eyes were squinting as though trying to place me and my sigh slipped out. Damn it.

Feeling left out, clearly, Tara piped in, “This is Jenna Pike, Captain Pike’s daughter.” The light in Kirk’s eyes seemed to glow and I felt a click of remembrance at who he was, my dad had talked about him and his father so much it was like he was family. “And I’m Tara Nova, yes, I know it’s a stupid-”

“Captain Pike’s daughter,” Kirk cut her off and I swore he was going to end up with a drink poured over his head, by me or Tara it was a toss up at this point. “Your father pushed me to join up.” I nodded, yep, that’s the story. He was looking me over like I was dessert and I felt like I needed to nip it in the bud.

“Who’s your friend?” My eyes drifted to where he’d left the taller, dark haired man waiting for a drink to show up that wasn’t coming anytime soon. “What’s he drinking?” Pointed, a reminder to get the man his fucking drink already.

“Bones,” he muttered, and then sighed. “Of course,” that was to himself, and barely loud enough for me to hear, luckily I could read lips. “Does it matter what he’s drinking?”

“I’m sure it does to him,” I offered with a smile. “Tell the bartender his order and I’ll be kind enough to deliver it to him, Tara can keep you company.” Kirk looked like he was going to argue, or flirt more, but I just stared at him. People have told me that I was a lot like my dad, without the warmth at times. This was a cold front for Kirk. He gave the bartender the order and I happily took the bottle to the table where Bones was waiting.

He watched me walk toward him with a look that read incredulousness, irritation, and something else. Damn, and I thought I’d mastered Ice Queen, but this man might just have me beat on iciness. “You don’t look like a waitress,” he offered, when I handed him his bottle. His voice, good God, that voice. I licked my lip, and considered what I’d worn on this forced social evening. He was right, I would never be confused with one of the wait staff.

“I’m not,” I offered, leaning in conspiratorially. “Your friend,” I nodded toward where Kirk was happily distracted by Tara finally. “He was a bit much.” Waving at the empty chair in question, he gave me a small nod and watched as I climbed the higher chair. “Thank you.” Up close, I realized that he was far more attractive than I noticed when he’d walked in. “I’m Jenna, by the way.” I took a sip of my own drink that I’d brought with me from the bar. He was staring, but saying nothing. “This is the part where you introduce yourself.” Smirking, I waited.

“Dr. Leonard McCoy,” a doctor, well wasn’t it my lucky night. “Some people call me ‘Bones’.” He shot a look toward the bar and his friend so I had no doubt who some people were. “Nice to meet you.” It came out a little lighter than a grunt and I chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m feeling the warmth.” I leaned closer, my arms resting on the table. “You look as happy to be here as I feel.”

He was taking a drink and snorted, nearly choking. Licking his lips after he swallowed, I could tell he wasn’t quite sure about me. Not yet. “You looked pretty happy when you brought my drink.”

“Well, that’s because I was coming over here to meet you,” I could see that he was about to snort again. “And now that I know you’re a doctor? That’s just icing on the cake, since I’ve been feeling a little under the weather.” His eyebrow arched perfectly in clear disbelief. “It’s the truth,” I shook my head and tried to look pitiful.

“What are your symptoms, Jenna?” A smirk threatened to grow on his lips, and I felt vindicated that he wanted to play along. “I’ll see if I can help.”

“Do you think the middle of a bar is the best place for an exam, Doctor?” Biting my lip, I waited as he took a long pull from his bottle, draining it. “I mean, isn’t there a privacy act or something to worry about?”

“Where would you suggest we get to the bottom of your,” his dark eyes roamed down my face and to my chest. “Concerns?”

Sliding off my stool, I moved to his side of the high top table and crooked my finger so he’d lean down. “My place?” My breath hot against his ear and I was close enough to hear him gulp. “Unless you’d rather not.” Always give an out, especially since my dad was who my dad was.

He took the bait, thank God. Stepping beside me, I shook my head when he went to pay for the drinks. “I think Kirk owes you one.” He shot a look at where Kirk was practically wearing Tara as a belt, and grinned. “Come on.”

I didn’t live with my parents. I hadn’t shared quarters with them since I came of age, when I rebelled against the Starfleet path. Dad never forced the issue, but Mom sure had a few opinions. Instead, I had a small place near the bar, which was why Tara had picked it. She knew that as long as the bar was within walking distance, I’d go. Otherwise, she was on her own.

The good doctor and I didn’t speak as we walked the short distance, nerves for me, I rarely did this kind of thing. And by rarely, I meant never. As for him? I have a feeling he was as stumped by me as I was by him.

“Here I am,” I said, walking up the short walkway to the safely lit door. Opening it, I walked inside and held it open for him to come in. The lights came to life as we went into the living room, and I asked him if he’d like another drink. Luckily I had beer that my dad kept in the fridge for downtime visits with me, so I grabbed one for him and a glass of water for me, I’d had my limit at the bar. “Here,” I handed it to him and sat beside him on the couch.

He was looking around the room in interest, eyes finally landing on a picture of me and my dad. “That’s Captain Pike,” I nodded, his eyes were back on me. “You're his daughter.” I guess I forgot to mention that at the bar. Another nod. “Shit.” His head fell back on the couch.

I shook my head and put my water glass on the coffee table. “I’m an adult, you’re an adult, right?” His head turned so he was looking at me. “My dad doesn’t rule my life, Bones. I do.” His eyes went to my lips and I felt my pulse pick up. “Besides, you’re here as my new doctor, correct?”

A smile flirting on his mouth, he sat up and took a drink from the bottle I’d given him. “That’s right.” He placed his bottle on the table beside my glass and turned to face me. “You were going to tell me your symptoms, Jenna.”

“I was,” I nodded, moving closer so I could feel the heat from his body. “You see, Dr. McCoy, I’m breathless,” and I was, and it was growing as he moved closer too. “And I feel very warm.” I took his hand in mine and put it on my cheek. “See?” He nodded and swallowed hard. “And my heart is pounding,” with my hand over his hand, I moved it to my chest. “What should I do?”

I watched as he licked his lips and considered my treatment. “I’m not sure I can feel the warmth, Jenna, not with-” his fingers slid up my chest to my neck. “Just my hand.” I nodded, the breathless symptom becoming far more noticeable now. “I may have to use some unorthodox methods to make sure I treat you properly.” Another nod, my lips parting as he came closer, his lips brushing mine and pulling away before I could enjoy it. “You are breathless, aren’t you?” Nodding was all I was capable of at this point, but damn if it didn’t seem to get my point across. “Now about your pulse,” his lips slid down my cheek, to my neck where they met the pounding I could almost hear. “It is a tad rapid,” he murmured, his mouth and words vibrating against my skin. “And you are definitely warm,” his tongue flicked out, tasting my skin and making my breath leave me entirely. “I think I know precisely what you need,” my head was tilted, giving him full access to my throat. He kissed his way back to my mouth, his nose brushing mine as he finally gave me a real kiss. Tongue, teeth, and moaning.

My hands rose to his head, sliding along his face through his hair as his were sliding down my back and trying to pull me closer. Giving in to my impulses, I climbed onto his lap and felt triumphant when I swallowed his moan. His hands moved down to my legs straddling him and tickled my bare skin. I rocked down onto his lap, feeling that he might need his own specialized treatment soon. I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up his body, forcing our lips apart long enough to toss it behind the couch, he was yanking my dress up with the same urgency.

By the time we were both naked, and it didn’t take long, I didn’t care where we were. Hell, we could have gone back to the bar and finished and I wouldn’t have given a shit. My back met the sofa cushions, his tall frame cradled between my open thighs, and all I could think about was him and how I really needed to thank Tara for talking me into going to that damn bar. And then he pulled my legs around his hips and slid deep inside of me with a single stroke and I stopped thinking about anything but him, Dr. Leonard “Bones” McCoy, and how I wanted him again and again and again.

He was chuckling as we finally made it to my bed, cuddled together under the blankets. I looked up at him and was going to ask what was so funny, but he touched my chin and brushed my lip with his thumb, smiling widely. “I’m going to have to thank Jim for talking me into going out tonight, and that’s so irritating, Jenna.”

“Tell me about it,” I propped my chin on his chest so I could stare up at him. “Tara is going to be insufferable when I see her again.”

“So,” he snuggled down comfortably in my bed, arm wrapped around me tightly. “Are you feeling better, Miss Pike?”

“For now,” I answered, letting my ear find the steady pounding of his heart. “I may need another dose or twelve later.” His laughter made me smile as my fingers traced patterns on his bare skin. “Unless you think I should find another doctor?”

He rolled me onto my back and stared down at me. “Don’t you dare,” kissing me deeply, he pulled away to stare down into my eyes. “I’m your PRIMARY and ONLY physician, Jenna Pike, do you hear me?”

“But what if I need specialty care or treatment, Doctor?” His hands were already taking another tour down my body. “I mean, you only gave me the one type of treatment, aren’t there others?” With a smile, he started kissing down my body, head disappearing under the blanket and when he found what he was looking for my eyes fluttered shut and I sighed. “Oh, you ARE a specialist,” I sighed, letting the good doctor show me all his specialties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can no longer claim that anything I write is a 'one-shot'. Clearly I have a compulsion to keep going, and going, and going.

Tara looked as though she was the cat that ate the canary when I met her for lunch a few days later. Clearly she’d had fun with Jim Kirk. I was fairly certain that I had my own smugness under control, even if Leonard and I had spent every free moment we had locked in our own bubble. 

“I think you owe me a bucket of gratitude,” she offered, once our meals had arrived and I raised an eyebrow at her confidence. “A little birdy told me that Bones hasn’t been in his quarters for most of the past week, and that he’s not nearly as crotchety as normal.” 

“Did you just use the word ‘crotchety’?” I snorted, staring at her like she was insane. The word was archaic and Tara wasn’t a wordsmith. “I bet I know the little birdy’s name,” I shot back. 

She didn’t have the modesty or urge to look abashed. She looked more fucking smug, if possible. “I’m pretty sure you do.” Rolling my eyes she went on. “Are you denying that the good doctor is making housecalls to your place?” 

I didn’t answer, eating my meal carefully as she crowed. Another eye roll from me and she snickered through her own food. “James Tiberius Kirk has a big mouth,” I muttered, and her grin grew. Shit. “I DO NOT want details!” 

“What if I do?” She was grinning at me across the table. “Come on, Jenna, that tall grumpy doctor? How the hell do you get past his ‘we’re all gonna die’ mentality?” My turn to snicker. 

“Oh, I don’t kiss and-” I felt hands sliding along my shoulder and smiled. “Hey, you.” Tara’s eyes widened, since I still hadn’t turned around to make sure it was Bones. I knew those fingers, the strength and the pressure he exerted. His lips brushed my cheek and he pulled a chair from a nearby table that wasn’t being used and joined us. 

“Jenna,” his hand took mine, and our fingers linked. “You must be Tara,” I would have laughed at the look on my best friend’s face, but I try hard not to mock anyone, even people who deserve it. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” She stabbed her food and I realized that her reaction was two-fold. Shock that he came to join us, but also irritation that he was alone. Oh, shit. “Nice to meet you, Dr. McCoy.” She was trying to sound sincere and casual, but I think she knew neither of us were fooled. “Look at the time,” she didn’t look at a watch or clock that I could see, but she stood anyway. “I should get back to work.” It was her day off, but she needed to go somewhere alone to either call Kirk and let him know that he was falling short of her expectations OR she was planning on going somewhere to lick her wounds since I was fairly certain more than one person had told her that he was more of a fairweather fuck, than boyfriend material. 

“Did I ruin your lunch?” Leonard asked, his fingers still laced with mine. “If I did-”

I shook my head, turning to so I could see him fully. “No, reality hit her a little too clearly all at once, I think. It was bound to happen.” I bit my lip, seeing him in his cadet uniform, but knowing precisely how hot he looked underneath me naked. “I’m really happy to see you, Dr. McCoy.” 

Lips quirking into a smirk, he leaned closer, just in case we had eavesdropping neighbors. “Why, Miss Pike, is it time for your treatment already?” He’d turned into my body, so the hand that wasn’t holding mine could slide up my leg, causing my breathlessness to hit me hard and fast. “Oh my, I think it IS time.” 

Paying for lunch, mine and Tara’s, I took his hand and pulled him from the restaurant. What I wouldn’t give to be able to duck into a dark alleyway from the olden days and have my way with him, but no, we had to go back to my place, and I knew that he was in a hurry too. 

The door was barely shut behind us, and I was in his arms, his mouth on mine. Moaning into his kiss, I reached for the hem of his shirt, but his hands stopped me. “I don’t have that much time, sweetheart,” and I must have looked peeved because he chuckled. “Jim wants to try the test again.” Ugh, Jim Kirk was the bane of my fucking existence. “I have time for a quick,” his fingers tugged my skirt up, and then his hands lifted me up so he could press me into the wall near my front door, “hopefully satisfying,” somehow he managed to free himself from his pants, and slid my panties to the side, “fulfilling,” a thrust and he was completely inside of me, “treatment.” 

By the front door, ramming into me as our mouths met again, Bones took me hard and fast, causing my breathlessness to amplify, the pounding of my pulse to increase, but managed to at least sate both of us until he could come back later to regale me with Kirk’s latest failed attempt at the test that he’d already taken and failed repeatedly. 

“Is it wrong that I hope he does so horribly that it goes down in infamy?” I asked, watching Leonard fix himself into a more proper looking cadet. “Come here,” I brushed down the hair that I’d gripped hard through my climax, causing it to spike up tellingly. “There, Dr. McCoy, I think you’ll do.” 

His arms wrapped around my waist and he let our foreheads touch. “I really hope that this doesn’t take long,” I smiled, the test was always the same length of time, I knew this intimately since my dad had invited me to watch one of the attempts. “Are you still sure you want me to-”

“You have to meet him, Leonard,” my eyes locked on his, and I knew he was going to say he had already met Dad so I cut him off. “As my-” I struggled. What were we? We hadn’t really given it a name.

“As your-” his eyebrow raised, teasing me. “Jenna Pike, do I have to officially ask you to be my girl?” I shook my head. “Good, because I thought I’d made it pretty damn clear that first night.” Biting my lip, I knew my eyes were practically glowing at the memory. “Dinner with your parents, what could possibly go wrong?” 

James Tiberius Kirk didn’t fail the Kobayashi Maru. Which meant he had to have cheated, and this made Leonard a little on edge when we met my parents at the restaurant later that evening. Damn it. Would Kirk ever not make my world irritating? Dad and Mom sat waiting at a table, knowing only that I wanted them to officially meet the man I was dating.

Leonard was gripping my hand like I was his anchor and I would have teased him, but honestly I was holding his just as tightly. I hadn’t actually done this before, introduced a guy to my parents officially. Dad’s eyes seemed to focus on mine as if he had some type of tracking system embedded in me, and then he took in Bones beside me and I was happy to see his lips quirk in a smile. One down. Mom, following Dad’s gaze, first noticed me and I nearly rolled my eyes as I saw her internally critiquing my outfit, before her eyes took in the tall man whose hand was locked with mine. I tried to gage her reaction. I was squinting when I got to the table, the struggle to read my mother’s expression being far more difficult than I cared to admit.

“Should I make you an ophthalmologist appointment, Jenna?” My mom greeted me as I finally got to the table. “You’ve been squinting a great deal lately.” The urge to roll my eyes was almost overwhelming, but I knew she was baiting me. 

“Not at all, Mom, I was-” I took a beat. “I’d like you both to meet Dr. Leonard McCoy,” screw it, Mom was impossible, but Dad looked pleased as punch. 

“Doctor?” Mom was looking more agreeable at the news, shaking Leonard’s hand first, and looking over his tall frame with appreciation that was missing on our route to the table. “Jenna didn’t mention that she was seeing a-”

“Dr. McCoy,” Dad was smiling as he shook Bones’ hand. “A cadet AND a doctor,” he winked at me, and I smiled, feeling the tension my mom handed out like candy start to relax. “Sweetie,” he leaned forward and kissed my cheek, whispering quietly that he was happy it wasn’t Kirk. I giggled as he pulled away and we sat down for dinner.

Dad tried to keep the conversation away from Kirk, the test he’d clearly cheated, and keep it focused on the here and now. Leonard was thankful for the reprieve, but it was short lived, we were dining with my mom after all. 

“Is it true that the cadet taking the Kobayashi Maru today found a way to cheat the program?” I wanted to scream. This woman could find no other topic to talk about other than Starfleet, unless of course, it was how disappointing I was as her only child. “Which cadet was it?” She was looking at my dad and I could see he was feeling put upon. 

“James Kirk,” I offered, causing her to shoot me a look of shock that I’d know. Usually I kept well clear of Starfleet and its news or gossip. “And we don’t know for sure that he cheated, I mean it’s a computer simulation, a surge of some sort could have simply reset it.” I knew three pairs of eyes were on me, but I just smiled. “Did you get the commission for the Enterprise, Dad?” 

Dinner went better after I managed to redirect the conversation from Kirk and his latest scandal. Dad was happy that he’d gotten command over the new ship, Mom was excited that she was commissioned to another newer ship, and I was happy that no one was grilling Leonard about Kirk. Dad hugged me when it was over, Mom having commandeered Bones’ attention during our parting, and told me that I’d picked a good one. 

“Even if he is a touch-” his eyes were twinkling down at me and his lips were quirked into a small smile. “Taciturn.” My own smile came easily. No one saw him like I did, not at first. “He can’t keep his eyes off of you.” Looking to where Mom was still talking about who knew what with him, I saw he was right. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. “I think you’ll be happy to know, he’s been assigned to the Enterprise.” I bit my lip as I looked up at my dad. “And it happened before I knew about you two, so no one can scream nepotism.” 

I hugged my dad again, offered my cheek to my mom for an air kiss, and then finally, Leonard and I left. Walking back to my place, fingers linked, I told him that Dad approved.

“And your mom?” I rolled my eyes and his grin grew. “She’s exactly how you described her.” That caused me to laugh and he pulled me into his side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “At least she likes me,” and that caused another round of giggles to erupt from me. This, the teasing man beside me, was someone that very few people got to know, and I was extremely happy I was one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Being wrapped up in my bed with Dr. McCoy giving me the most thorough physical exam I’d ever had the pleasure of having was my idea of the best way to wake up. Second would have to be returning the favor to Leonard and hearing him moaning my name. Kissing, touching, tasting, and loving one another had come to us naturally since that first night. 

The only thing that could ruin it happened as I had just straddled him and slid down his length. His communicator went off and I rolled my hips, praying that I could tempt him to ignore it. His moan, the way his head fell back as he let the feeling of me hot and wet on top of him, almost had me believing I’d done it. Sadly, a Starfleet cadet was a Starfleet cadet and even as I rocked against him, he reached for the damn thing. I started to get off, but his free hand held me in place. Oh, naughty, Dr. McCoy. Eyes on me, hand sliding up my hip, along my rib cage and finding my breast, he spoke so easily that I felt a challenge had been issued. 

Bearing my weight down harder, feeling his entire length buried deep inside of me, I rolled my hips slowly. His eyes snapped shut, and whatever he was saying cut off. When his eyes opened, he saw me smirking and pinched my nipple causing me to bite back a moan. 

“I’m sorry, I missed that,” snapping his hips up to meet mine, I had to bite my lip hard to keep quiet. “Yes, I was in the middle of,” another snap, his free hand sliding higher to grip my neck. “A very important experiment.” Thrusting hard up into me, my body was shaking from the climb toward an explosion. “Of course I’ll be there.” I didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, since he kept up his movements, the friction and pace pushing me over, making me worried that I’d be screaming before he signed off. Then his chest was against mine, his lips on my ear and I knew it was just me and him again. “How’s this feel, Jenna?” His hands were sliding through my hair and then down my back so he could take full control of my hips. “Is it-” My mouth found his and he was swallowing the screams that rushed from my lips as I finally peaked, the clench of my inner walls forcing him along for the ride. 

Panting, eyes locked together, foreheads touching I knew that I’d be completely ruined when he was off planet with my dad. How was I supposed to survive not having this daily? His body, his hands, his mouth, and his eyes all told me he was thinking the same thing about me. 

I should have known, when Bones told me there was a meeting called by Starfleet’s high command and I knew in my BONES that it had to do with Kirk. Every damn thing that took Leonard from me seemed to have him at the heart of it. I watched as he dressed, since over the course of our dating, more and more of his things seemed to end up at my place and I was thinking, between bouts of how absolutely gorgeous I thought he looked in his red cadet uniform that I should ask him to just move in already. 

“What’s going through that beautiful head of yours, Jenna?” His eyes were on mine as he straightened his shirt. Biting my lip, I got up on my knees and motioned for him to come closer so I could make sure he looked perfect. As I dusted off any perceived dust and lint from his broad shoulders, I smiled up at him. 

“I was thinking,” my fingers slid down his chest, making certain that everything was straight and tucked in properly. “That you should move in.” His eyebrow raised and I started to offer the same out I’d given him that first night, but he surprised me. 

“I’m pretty much already moved in,” his lips met mine and I felt his smile. “If you haven’t noticed, all my uniforms live here already.” 

“The rest?” I asked, pulling back to focus on him. He sighed and my brow furrowed. 

“There’s not much else, Jenna,” his lips quirked into the smirk I loved. “Told you, the wife got the whole-”

“Planet in the divorce,” I rolled my eyes. “Nothing left but your bones, right?” 

“Oh,” he leaned forward and licked back into my mouth, leaving me wound up and wanting more. “I think I have a hell of a lot more than my bones now, don’t I?”

I was in the middle of working on a new story, when the calls came in. Dad and Leonard, both trying to tell me at the same time, so I conferenced them. A distress signal, the regular fleet off on their own missions, and so Dad’s new ship, crewed by cadets, was heading to aid in the rescue. I felt a rush of fear, but both men, including the one who hated space assured me it would be fine. That they’d see me soon. And that I shouldn’t worry. Easier said than done.

The days passed with more and more fear and worry. It seemed to pile up. No word came from Dad or Leonard. News was scarce and what news we had access to wasn’t relaxing. Waiting was horrible, as was the fear that came when the drill was seen lowering from the sky. 

When I finally heard from Leonard, he was telling me to get to medical as soon as I could, he sounded tired and there was an underlying something that scared me worse than I had been. I got to the infirmary and he was rushing to me, taking me with him to a room, telling me that it wasn’t as bad as it looked. 

Dad was in the bed, looking for all the world like he’d been forced to swallow a slug, and yes that’s what had happened to him. He couldn’t walk, not now, but Leonard was telling me that there was hope, even as my dad’s eyes opened and found me standing next to his bed. 

Mom was gone. Her ship had been in the first group to arrive and the Romulans had destroyed them all upon arrival. I felt shook to my core, because regardless of our relationship, she was my mother. Taking Dad’s hand in mine, he told me that he’d be fine, we both would and I didn’t miss the look he gave Bones.

Leonard and I were cohabitating, even if he was due back on the Enterprise as soon as it was back in working order. Dad was on his feet, and he’d been promoted, something he told me ruefully was a throwaway honor since he used a cane now. Rolling my eyes at his irritation, I reminded him that he was an ADMIRAL and to act like it. 

Kirk was the new Enterprise Captain, which didn’t fill me with confidence. Leonard promised me that he’d be sure that he’d come back to me in one piece, and I told him I planned on holding him to it. 

Before they shipped out, after time spent getting to know the other people from the crew, Bones shocked them all by slipping a small ring on my finger and asking me to marry him. “Aren’t you afraid I’ll take the planet too?” I asked, fighting a smile, and staring at him like we were completely alone. 

“You already own every part of me, Jenna Pike, this is just a formality.” Shaking my head, making the people around me gasp because they assumed I was saying no, I kissed him long and hard. 

“Of course I’ll marry you,” our eyes locked together and my smile grew. “After all, where else can I find a doctor who makes house calls?”


	4. Chapter 4

Bones and I got married during one of his furloughs from the Enterprise. Well, to be truthful, we were married when the Enterprise was back on earth being refitted and prepped for another mission. With Jim, as Leonard asked me to call Kirk while we were socializing, standing beside the man I love at the altar, my dad on his cane because I insisted it made him look dashing, walked me down the aisle. 

Tara and Kirk managed to not set one another on fire. Well, Tara managed it, I had a feeling that Kirk was struggling to know why she’d be angry with him. Spock offered his slightly interesting take on marriage and love, Uhura told me she was happy for Bones, saying he was different when I was around than when he was on the ship. And Jim, taking me into his arms for a dance that I couldn’t refuse him, told me he was truly ecstatic that I chose Bones. 

“I can’t say I was pleased at the time,” I shook my head with a smirk at the memory of the night I met the two of them. “But, he almost glows when he’s around you. It’s weird as hell since I’ve known him since my first day at the academy, and Bones isn’t known for being-” I raised my eyebrow in challenge. “With you, however, he is. Happy.” 

“Keep him safe?” It came out as a plea. “I can’t-” I hadn’t told Leonard, only Dad knew since he’d gone to my doctor’s appointment with me before the wedding. A baby Bones. And knowing that I was going to be a mother, while my husband was playing space cowboy scared the living daylights out of me. I sighed, looking down as the song came to an end. “Just keep him safe?” 

Kirk’s brow was furrowed, I rarely showed weakness, but he nodded and told me of course he would. “I promise.” I fought to smile, to push down the overwhelming fear I felt, but something told me that something was coming that would challenge that promise.

I told Leonard that night. He pulled me into his arms, his face buried in my neck as he breathed me in. “A baby?” When he pulled back so we could see one another I nodded. “You’re having our baby,” he sounded astonished. His hand fell to my flat stomach. “When?”

“Seven months, give or take,” I smiled, my hand covering his. “I hope you know that I’m not wishing for that five year deep space mission that Kirk is praying for.” He kissed me and I smiled into his lips.

“You know how I got Jim on the Enterprise the first time?” He asked, pulling me down with him onto our bed. As he spoke, he was sliding my nightgown from my shoulders, baring my body slowly. I shook my head, I’d wondered, but with Dad coming home injured I hadn’t asked. “I told the officer checking as people boarded that as my patient, who I’d given a vaccine with a pretty hilarious side effect, I had every right to bring him aboard to continue his treatment.” Gown gone, he was tugging my panties down my legs. “I don’t think I’ll have to play that hand with you, Jenna.” Wait, did he think-

“Leonard,” I started, sitting up on my elbows watching him toss my last piece of clothing away. He KNEW how I felt about space and Starfleet. Bones chose not to play fair, his lips met my inner ankle and I twitched at the warmth moisture of his mouth on my skin. “You KNOW-” his tongue came out to snake up my inner leg to my knee, making me gasp. Shit. “I don’t-” Teeth nipping at my thigh, as he continued upward, forcing my legs to widen to make room for him. “I hate-” and then he did it, I made me speechless with his lips on mine, kissing me deep down low and making my body arch up to meet his mouth. Moaning, I forgot what I was saying, thinking, and what had led to this moment. All I could think about was the way his lips and tongue felt against me, how my hands were cradling his head, and how much I wanted him to keep going.

Lying on our bed, wrapped together and content, I decided I felt like my brain had engaged enough to broach the topic that he’d wiped away from my mind with his mouth, and other body parts. 

“Leonard,” he hummed, letting me know he was listening. “I don’t want to-” 

“Jenna McCoy,” I felt a shiver of thrill run up my spine hearing him use my new name. “You are my wife, the mother of my unborn child,” his voice was deep and commanding and for a moment I could imagine what he must look like in the medical bay as the CMO on the Enterprise. “I will NOT be leaving you behind while I go off planet.” 

“I hate space,” I muttered, smiling in spite of myself at his insistence. Kissing his chest, I shook my head. “Do we really want our little one born up there?” Nose wrinkling at the thought, I looked up to see him grinning down at me. 

“YOU were born ‘up there’, Jenna.” I rolled my eyes. “And Jim,” this comparison made me raise an eyebrow. Kirk’s birth came coupled with tragedy and I know Leonard knew it. His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch. He swallowed hard. “I want the two of you with me, sweetheart.” I nodded, thinking we’d have time before we had to decide.

We had days. A few days and Leonard told me that the Enterprise was off on another mission. A no contact, due to the natives having no knowledge of technology such as ours, mission and I thought I would be fine left behind, but my husband was clearly not joking when he said he wanted the two of us with him.

“Pack the things on this list,” he handed me a page that I knew well, as the daughter of two captains. I sighed and opened my mouth to argue, but he shook his head. “Who’s your primary physician, Jenna?” 

“I’m not sure you’re allowed to be-” his finger brushed my lips, stopping me in my tracks. 

“I am allowed, wife,” his voice was quiet, his eyes serious. “Don’t argue with me on this?” Sighing again, I nodded. “I want to have you near me so I KNOW you’re healthy and safe, and doing random coms with you isn’t going to cut it.” 

I kissed the finger still touching my lips. “You’re seriously overprotective, you do know that right?” He smiled down at me. “I’ll go, but I won’t-” his lips replaced his finger and he threw every single ounce of his love and devotion into the kiss. “I love you,” I managed to whisper when he released me. 

“I love you so much, Jenna,” and I knew, that it the heart of it, that was why he was so fucking worried. 

The Enterprise, Dad had told me was a gorgeous ship and blah blah blah. Mostly I was trying to remember if I’d packed enough ‘entertainment’ to keep me occupied while Leonard worked, so forgive me if the wonder of the ship as we came to it by the transport shuttle escaped my notice. Of course my condition was now common knowledge among the crew members, even if I tried to convince him that pretending that we were randy newlyweds was the best way to explain it.

He was holding my hand, smiling at the ring that matched his glinting in the interior lights of the shuttle, as Kirk was grinning at us like a proud father. Jesus. 

“You two are so-” I glared at him and his smile grew, if possible. “Adorable.” I might have growled, I wanted to, which only made him chuckle. “Careful, Bones likes to hand out vaccinations like candy, and I hear the one for rabies sucks.” 

“Did you just compare my wife to a dog?” Bones was staring at his best friend with such a challenging look that I felt vindicated. For a moment, at least. “Jim, if she bites you, you’ll have to have the vaccination too.” My glare turned on my new husband. “Just kidding, sweetheart.” He kissed me, ignoring my glare and my urge to bite HIM now. 

Leonard took me to his quarters, which he showed me were close to the medical bay. Sparse, but it was a ship in space, it had a good sized bed, storage space, and enough room that I SHOULDN’T get cabin fever too quickly. He told me he had to do a pre-mission checklist, and with another kiss, left me to my own devices. 

The days after we left for the crew’s mission, passed in a blur. Nights were filled with making love and reminding one another that we were in fact newlyweds, not just married and expecting. He insisted on giving me a thorough exam, in the medical bay with witnesses, so no hanky panky, and seemed to relax once he confirmed my assurances that the doctor I’d gone to for my pregnancy test and advice hadn’t been wrong about my due date or my health. 

We had dinner with Kirk and the others, now and again, and once they were working on the sheltered planet, I managed to work on my own things. Writing articles for a popular culture magazine was easily done from anywhere, but hidden on this primitive planet, sending them for publication wasn’t possible. I had to wait until we were leaving, after the tension on the entire ship seemed to multiple around me, to hit send and know it was going back where it should go. 

That night, as we were heading home finally, I asked Leonard what was going on that was making everyone so uptight.

He sighed, curling up along my back, his face tucked into my shoulder. “Spock nearly died.” I felt myself go rigid and so did he, so he rubbed gently down my arms and wrapped his hands around me so he could hold me tight. “He would have, but Jim chose to surface and the locals probably saw us.” Shit. “Between the pointy eared bastard’s willingness to die,” that would explain Uhura’s stilted appearance, “the fact that Jim went against orders,” which explained why I sensed something underneath Spock’s normal unemotional bearing, “and the fact that we’re heading home everyone is a bit on edge.” 

“He’ll report it,” I whispered, knowing that Leonard knew precisely what I meant. “He has to.” I knew it, even if I wasn’t a crew member, even if I hadn’t gone to the academy, I knew from being the daughter of my parents that Spock’s hands were tied, even if Kirk had acted as a normal person would have. It didn’t matter to Starfleet. Rules were rules.

“Yeah,” Leonard answered, kissing the back of my neck and making me relax at the simple touch of his lips. “And God knows what that will mean for-” He didn’t finish, choosing instead to get lost in me again. And again.


	5. Chapter 5

My feet touching the firm ground of my home planet was not the happy moment I’d hoped for. While Kirk was acting as though all were right in the world, telling Leonard that he’d join us for dinner soon, he was off to get lost in whichever female form he could grab on the way to his apartment. Bones had my hand in his telling the crew we’d be having a few days alone, to get readjusted to being home. Read: newlyweds who want to have uninterrupted sex, bump be damned. 

We made it to our place without embarrassing anyone along the way, although there was a close call as the front door came into view and Leonard’s hands felt the urge to begin a physical exam over my clothing. When the door shut and locked behind us, I was in his arms with his mouth on mine before I could even contemplate that I was home. As my husband lifted me into his arms to stalk us both to our bedroom, I realized, with more certainty than I’d ever felt about anything that my home was wherever Leonard McCoy was, even space.

One entire night and most of the next day was all that we were allotted for alone time. I couldn’t be angry when my dad came to visit. He looked tired, and a little battleworn, which made little sense since he was earthbound. We had lunch as a family, Bones heading out to use his time back on terra firma wisely after he assured my dad that he was taking great care with keeping me healthy and happy. I was shaking my head after he kissed me thoroughly and caught the brief look of contentment Dad’s face showed before it reverted to whatever was weighing on his mind.

“You gonna chew on your worry or share it?” I asked, relaxing on the sofa with him. 

Dad’s smile could usually light up a room, but at the moment he looked like he was trying too hard to assure me everything was fine. “When did you get so observant?” Rolling my eyes, I refused to answer, not that he wanted me to. He sighed and settled back, his eyes glancing at my barely there bump housing his grandbaby. “I’m sure you heard what happened during the Enterprise’s visit to-” he stopped, letting his head fall back. “Spock wrote it up, I have to deal with the aftermath.” 

“Kirk saved his life,” I offered, taking a sip from my glass of water. “Leonard-” I took a breath, thinking that it didn’t matter what I said, since it wasn’t up to me or Dad even, the Fleet had rules. “How bad is it for him?” 

“Bad,” Dad muttered, reaching for my hand. Holding hands, he told me how conflicted he felt, how he hated that Kirk would be punished for saving a life, but that he also knew how important the rules for such a situation were and to shift them aside meant consequences. “I shouldn’t be burdening you with this, sweetheart.” 

I chuckled. “Dad, I live with these people. I share a table, I share a life with them. Do you honestly think I could stay out of it?” I let myself cuddle into my dad, like I had when I was younger, smiling as he sighed in contentment. “Jim will be upset, he’s a hothead, but he knows the rules too.” He did, and while he’d argue his case, he wouldn’t hold Dad accountable. “I just hope that morale on the ship doesn’t suffer.”

Dad’s laughter made me smile. “Is that MY daughter showing interest in a Starfleet vessel?” He sighed, and kissed my head. “Dr. McCoy sure changed your outlook, didn’t he?” 

Rolling my eyes, I let my hand fall to my stomach. “He’s changed too, a little,” I smiled, thinking about how Jim had told me how happy Bones was with me in his life. “And if our little one is going to have a space doctor cowboy for a daddy, I guess I’ll have to make due.” 

If I’d known that would be the last time I got to see my dad alive, I would have kept him with me longer. I would have fought for more time, more conversation, more hugs. I would have worked harder to memorize the details. Was his voice as quiet and deep as my memory swore? Was his hands strong and soft? Were his eyes as blue as I remembered? It was like sand. The memories, the whisper that was left behind. None of it would ever be the same, or even comparable to the original. And my baby would never know their grandparents.

Leonard and I were in bed when it happened. Wrapped together, drifting off when we heard the explosions. The sounds of a firefight, the sounds of destruction. My husband was wide awake immediately and so was I, helping him find his clothing, handing him his med kit, and kissing him as he rushed TOWARD danger, I prayed that he’d come home to be safe. I had no idea that I should have been praying for my dad too.

I knew, as soon as I saw him, I knew. Leonard’s eyes were tortured. And somehow, I knew that my life was altered once again, irrevocably. His arms wrapped around me and he held me as I tried to lock in the last moments I’d spent with my dad. The simpleness of our conversation, the timbre of his voice, the blue of his eyes. How his hug felt, how his eyes twinkled when he teased me about Leonard, and most of all, how much I love him. 

“I’m so sorry, Jenna,” Leonard breathed into my hair. “So damn sorry I got there too late.” 

I was clutching him so tight, I knew that my nails must be digging into him even through his uniform, but he said nothing to stop me. “It’s not your fault,” and it wasn’t. It was the fault of ONE person, and Kirk let me know, after Leonard made sure I was safe, both mentally and physically, he rushed off to give further aid to the wounded.

Jim showed up moments after Bones had left, looking for all the world like he’d lost his own father again, and I knew he had in a way. My dad had been part mentor, part paternal figure to James T. Kirk, and hadn’t I thought that we should be family from how often my dad spoke about him and his family?

“Jenna,” he looked terrible and his voice sounded as tortured as Leonard’s had. “I’m so-”

I sighed, everyone was sorry, everyone. “Don’t say you’re sorry?” It came out as a plea, because it was. “Tell me what happened?” Leonard hadn’t, he couldn’t tell me since he wasn’t there and he’d been focused on taking care of people and getting back to me. 

Jim sat, after I got him a drink, and he told me. That this person, this man named John Harrison, had taken it upon himself to declare war on Starfleet. That my dad had been collateral damage, but that he seemed hellbent on taking out as many officers as he could. He told me about the attack in London.

“London?” I was confused, why go to London when headquarters are here? “Why London?”

Jim looked as confused as I felt and his shrug came as no surprise. “No clue, but I HAVE to-”

Shaking my head, I relaxed into the soft cushions of the sofa I’d shared with my dad mere hours before, but it seemed like a lifetime ago now. “If I asked you to NOT seek vengeance, would it make a difference?” The expression on his face came as no shock to me. “He’ll go with you.” It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a plea, it was the hard truth. Leonard would go with Jim if only to keep his sorry ass safe. 

“I can ask him to stay, for you and-” his eyes landed on my midriff. “I can, Jenna.”

I couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince me or himself. I shook my head again. “You can ask, but you and I both know that Bones won’t let you go offplanet without him.” I sighed, and reached out to take his hand, surprising him, but he let me hold his large one in mine. “You know something, Jim Kirk?” His eyes met mine and I was struck by how blue his eyes were, almost glowing and intense, but more like my dad’s than my own. “You’re the annoying brother I never wanted.” He fought against a smirk, but the urge won out. “Dad wanted you to succeed, and he never stopped thinking you could be the best of them, you know that right?” He nodded, exhaling hard and opened his mouth, but I stopped him. “Keep safe, please,” another nod. “I mean it, James Tiberius,” his smirk grew. “I won’t lose more family, even the annoying ones that were adopted without my consent.” 

“I’ll try, Jenna.” His hand offered mine a comforting squeeze. “And I’ll keep Bones safe too, I promise.” 

I shut my eyes, hoping I could hold my tears at bay, at least until Leonard came back. “I have to stay here,” opening my eyes, I saw that he was in complete agreement. Whatever he was planning, if he had a plan that is, he wanted me nowhere near it. “I have a memorial service to plan.” 

I convinced Leonard that not only will I be fine alone and left behind, but that I had plenty to keep me busy. He wanted to argue, to offer to stay with me, but I wouldn’t allow it. He had his work to do, and I had my own.

“Tara is going to stay with me,” she’d called me as soon as she heard, and was packing up enough things so she wouldn’t have to leave me unless necessary. “She’s going to help me with the preparations for Dad’s-” I stopped, taking a deep breath to steady myself, and then went on. “With the memorial service. I’ll hold it until you get back, I know that Jim will want to-” It was too much, I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “What if I forget him?” I had no idea how that fear slipped out, but when Leonard reached for me and his arms were holding me it came out. 

“You won’t.” He sounded so sure, I wanted to question it, but he kissed me on my forehead and his eyes locked on mine. “You won’t, and our baby will know him too, sweetheart.” The tears were coming fast and thick. “Me, Jim, hell even Spock will make sure they know their Pappy.” I sniffed at his southern word for grandpa. “They will, and we’ll remind you too, but we won’t have to, you and your pa were closer than close, Jenna, that won’t be erased.”

It wasn’t easy to see him and the others off. To watch them board the shuttle, to see Leonard flitting around Jim, and to know that nothing really was certain. Not that it ever was, but now? Now it seemed that ‘goodbye’ was becoming far more standard than ‘hello.'


	6. Chapter 6

Goodbyes are much harder when you have no idea when you’ll see the person again. It’s compounded further when you love the person you’re saying goodbye to so much that you feel like he’s taking a huge part of you with him. Now add pregnancy hormones and the pain of grief from losing your last surviving blood relative and you might have some idea of how painful it was to say goodbye to Leonard.

The unknown, something my dad often called space and the purpose behind Starfleet was to explore the unknown, to gather intelligence and make the unknown less scary. In my opinion the unknown was horrifying and upsetting. It was what was taking Leonard from me. It was what had helped kill my father. It was what Jim was planning on entering to find and fix the issue. And I had nothing to keep me calm and settled. Not with the unknown lurking.

Tara was beside me when I said my goodbyes to not only Leonard, but the rest of the crew that had grown to be family. She didn’t flinch or glare at Jim, in fact, she wished him well. And as their shuttle left to take them to the Enterprise, she wrapped her arm around me and helped me back to our house. 

I focused on preparing a ceremony that would honor my father’s life. That would celebrate the man who he’d been, separate from Starfleet, and also who he was as a captain and an admiral. I included touches that I felt he would have wanted added, things from my childhood, stories he told me from his own. I reached out to the colleagues that I knew best, men and women who would want to be included, and I also asked for help from those who I knew could give it to me.

Tara made sure I ate, that I slept, and that I kept my worry at a manageable level while keeping positive about Bones and Jim. It was nearly ruined when Scotty called me not too long after I’d said goodbye to the crew.

“Scotty?” I had to sit, because I knew communications during this mission in particular were going to be barren. “Where are you?” I could hear music, and noises that didn’t make sense aboard the enterprise. 

“Resigned, lassie.” WHAT?! “Jim wanted me to sign off on that which I could not,” so he resigned, after butting heads with my surrogate brother. “I’m drowning my sorrows, but I realized I hadn’t-” he stopped and I knew what he wanted to say.

“It’s OK, Scotty,” I was blinking back tears again. “I know.” 

“Your dad was a good man, Jenna.” I smiled as Tara handed me a cup of tea. “And what happened to him shouldn’t have.” We spoke until he cursed and told me he had a communication coming from Kirk. “Talk to you soon,” and then he was gone.

I must have gone pale when Scotty said Kirk was trying to reach him because Tara sat closer to me and took my hand. “Scotty resigned.” She quirked an eyebrow, not as versed in the crew and their positions as I was. “He was their chief engineer. He resigned because-” it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that one of the men I trusted to keep my husband safe was gone. And I had no idea what the meant for the mission that Jim had undertaken, nor what it meant for the crew. I felt a twist in my gut, and the worry kicked up a few more notches.

“Jenna, you need to calm down,” Tara took my hand. “Think of the baby, think of how much Leonard loves you and wants you to be safe and comfortable.” I listened to my best friend as she reminded me of all the reasons things with the Enterprise would go accordingly. I let her paint a picture of safety and security, of peace and serenity if only to calm myself down, and to let my baby rest inside of me.

Days passed, the details of Dad’s memorial came together while I continued to wait for news. I am not prepared when it comes. Tara was watching the news while I worked on an article I was commissioned to do. Work kept my mind off my fears, off my pain and grief, and kept me focused on the fact that the world still turned, the universe still pressed forward. Until I heard the boom that came before the house shook on its foundation. Before I could make sense of it, the news reports started coming fast and furious, popping up over my writing and forcing me away from my desk. 

Tara was watching it unfold, her eyes wide and her mouth open in horror. A ship, the largest ship I’d seen come out of Starfleet had crashed near headquarters. That explained the boom and the shaking, but what truly had her undone was seeing Spock chase a man, then follow his path onto a garbage barge where he tried mauling him with his bare hands. Spock, half Vulcan and half human, was unhinged. A condition I would have never equated with the man. I watched in as much stunned silence as Tara was, transfixed by what was playing out in front of us, and when Uhura joined them and Spock subdued rather than finished the man I felt a new fear. 

What would cause Spock to become practically feral? What could make Uhura stop him from completing what was so clearly his goal? Whatever the cause, I knew as certainly as I knew my own name, that it was not good news. 

I felt like I was holding my breath for months when Leonard finally made contact. My heart returned to its normal rhythm and I had never seen a more lovely sight than my husband when he came home to see for himself that I was safe and healthy.

For two weeks he kept me at bay. He told me that it would be fine, as he went to work to check on his patient. That he’d let me know when his patient was ready to greet visitors. He tried, without success, to talk me into waiting at home until he was awake, but I had to be there when he woke up. I wanted to see with my own two eyes that the rumors of his death had been at least partially exaggerated. Because I learned, without trying, that James T. Kirk had died of radiation poisoning. That he’d played hero too hard and was killed for his efforts. In saving the crew, MY HUSBAND, Jim had willingly sacrificed himself. 

Tara came with me, wanting to make sure that I made it to the medical building safely in my rattled and pregnant state. And I think, a small part of her, wanted to see him alive and well for herself. 

Leonard was dressed in his hospital whites, and I would have been struck by how angelic he looked in the blinding color, if not for the man laying on the bed next to him. As my husband held me, quietly assuring me that Jim would be fine, that he’d tested the cure on a tribble first (I later learned this wasn’t a joke, and I nearly wet myself at the implications of Jim being more tribble like than any of us knew). 

“He’s coming out of it,” Leonard murmured, as I turned to watch Jim look far more vulnerable than I ever thought I’d see him. “He might be a little discombobulated, but hopefully, he’ll be-”

I watched as Jim woke up, looking around in confusion and had to bite back a laughter as my husband rolled his eyes.

“Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead. It was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were in a coma for two weeks.” He had to release me so he could check on Jim’s vitals now that he was awake.

“Transfusion?” Jim’s eyes met mine and I shrugged. Don’t look at me, I’m not a doctor. 

Jim was looking down at him as I took a step closer, standing beside my husband and looking down at a man who felt like my only extended family now. “Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice.”

I’d known, of course, that Jim had died inside the core of the ship, trying to make it restart so they could follow after the mad person who’d killed my father. It still pierced my heart to think that he’d died, and would have stayed dead if not for Leonard’s insatiable appetite for experimentation. 

“Khan?” Leonard nodded, and smiled. 

“Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his superblood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal, power-mad, despotic?” I snorted, and Jim’s eyes met mine again.

“No more than usual.” And with that, my fears were cast away. Because if Jim could banter, that meant he was nearly back to normal. 

I was there when Jim thanked Spock for saving his life, and I heard my husband’s snarky reminder that both he and Uhura helped a little too, and that cemented it. While my family had suffered great loss, I adapted, and the family grew. 

I asked for a few minutes alone with Jim, and Leonard grinned down at me after he kissed me soundly and told me he’d be making rounds and would go home with me when I finished. Spock left, but not before moving a chair close to the bed for me. Thanking the usually even keeled man, I sat and waited until the room cleared.

“I’m sorry, Jenna,” I raised an eyebrow as his blue eyes met mine. “I wanted to end it, I did-”

I shushed him and took his hand. “You did end it. It’s over, and if he’d died, so would you.” He nodded, knowing I was right. “You brought my family home, Jim, ALL of it.” 

He swallowed hard and I knew he understood. Now that Dad was gone, Mom having gone first, the crew of the Enterprise was my family. The irony was not lost on me that the very path I had so actively avoided for my whole life was now what made my life complete. 

“When?” Tilting my head I tried to decide what he was asking. “The memorial?” Ah, Dad’s service. 

“That depends on you,” it was his turn to look confused. “When you’re up and out of this invalid ward, we’ll set a date. It wouldn’t be right if you weren’t there, Jim.”

His smile told me he appreciated it, but then he asked the same question with a different focus. 

“Ah, Baby Bones? Well, as you can see, I’m fit to burst, but I think we still have a bit of time.” A few months, really, that’s what we had. Maybe less, because honestly my life has been in full upheaval for some time. 

“You two got names picked out?” I didn’t get to answer, because my husband chose to reappear at that moment.

“Damn sure ain’t gonna be ‘Tiberius’.”


	7. Chapter 7

My darling, wonderful, very wise, and medically trained husband informed me, once he had me safe and sound at home after my visit with my unofficially adopted and very much still alive brother, that I was very wrong about how far along my pregnancy was. Who knew that constant strain and upheaval could make a woman completely off kilter to the point that she would feel the size of a small Starfleet vessel, yet not in fact be ready to pop?

“You’ve barely hit the halfway mark, Jenna.” Well color me surprised. Beet red, to match Scotty’s engineer rank. My mouth must have matched my shock because he chuckled, a nice addition to the feeling of worry, grief, and seriousness that seemed to choke our life once we’d touched down upon reentry prior to Dad’s untimely death. “Never fear, my lovely wife, we have plenty of time to prepare for our little one.”

That was the problem, actually. I felt completely prepared for their arrival. Tara had distracted me during Jim’s convalescence with a baby shower, so we were chock full of baby paraphernalia. We had both nursery gear for a room on planet and on the Enterprise, should the need arise for us to go with Leonard off planet. The ONLY thing that seemed to be left on the baby to do list was to pick names and for them to appear.

Once Jim was up and raring to go, we held Dad’s memorial service. While I had a hand in almost every single moment, I didn’t know what every speaker planned to say. Every single person who Admiral Christopher Pike had touched in some way asked to speak it seemed, and the chaplain told me afterward, and he’d had to turn a few away, much to both of our chagrin, but those turned down seemed to take the rejection in stride because I was offered such compassion for my loss that it felt like a fresh wound. Jim stood beside Leonard and I, an unofficial/official member of the family, and one of the first speakers at the podium. He took my right side, Leonard my left, and only a few of the first people to offer their condolences and memories looked surprised.

Afterward, during a dinner attended by the crew of the enterprise and a few close friends, stories of a more personal nature were shared. Memories brought up, and Leonard’s hand was rarely far from me, my bump, or his lips from mine. Never had I felt as comforted as that day and evening. Jim offered to help us clean up, sharing a look with Leonard, I shook my head and offered him the guest room. He looked lost and I didn’t want him to leave and end up doing something tragically stupid.

If anyone assumes that the fact that I realized that James T Kirk was basically the adopted brother I never wanted meant meant that suddenly we were the best of friends and we NEVER argued again, then I would assume those people had some form of brain injury and I’d direct them to this wonderful doctor I know. Great rates, wonderful bedside manner…

No, Jim and I weren’t suddenly always buddy buddy. In fact, there were times that Leonard threatened to make us wear some strange throwback from the olden days called a “get along shirt”. He found it on this antique thing called “etsy”.

I swear, Kirk took pains to make me a screaming maniac and took great pleasure in poking every banshee button that could be found on me. Every single thing that could make me want to freak out and throat punch him from mockingly saying that he hoped our kid came out with a better temperament than mine and Bones’ because otherwise it would be like a grumpy old man instead of just looking like one to talking about Leonard taking one of the torpedoes off the Enterprise onto a planetoid to render it safe with Carol Marcus, going on and on about Bones flirting with the blonde and mentioning that his hand had been caught during the countdown to possible detonation-

“It was counting down?” My voice had gone dangerously quiet, a tone that had Bones going dangerously pale, but something that Jim wasn’t catching onto.

“Sweetheart-” Leonard swallowed, hands up, trying to cut off the real explosion that was about to render Jim’s taunting completely useless. “It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“I mean, there he was, all alone on this planetoid with Carol, and he goes and gets STUCK-” Jim was snorting, like a pig, and I was contemplating tossing something blunt and heavy at his head to make the noise stop.

“How far down did it get?” My eyes were locked on my husband, while my hand was cupped over my very large bump, since the months had ticked down as we waited for the Enterprise to once again be refitted and ready to go. “How long were you trapped?” My voice wasn’t simply low and cold, it was clipped. I was clearly pissed.

“She disarmed it before-” He swallowed again, obviously my eyes narrowed a bit more at the reminder of his flirty little side piece. “Sweetheart-”

“Leonard,” I smiled, forcing my voice to return to normal while ignoring whatever Jim kept prattling on about. “I hope that you remember where the linen closet is located in this fucking house, or where the guest room is, because that’s where you’re sleeping tonight.” And with that parting shot, I got up and waddled to our bedroom and slammed the door.

I couldn’t sleep. I hadn’t been mad about Carol. I hadn’t been mad about him flirting. I had been mad that I hadn’t known he’d been in danger. And I wasn’t even truly mad about that. I knew that Leonard’s position in Starfleet would put in the path of danger. Hello, look at who my parents had been and what happened to them.

And with my pregnancy, I knew that he would keep the reality of how dangerous his situation could get far far away from my eyes and ears. Between my hormones and the fact that James T Kirk decided to pluck away at my nerves about it, well I became fucking irrational.

I laid in bed for hours. I heard him argue with Jim. I heard Jim leave. I heard him go to bed. And I tossed. And I turned. And I beat up my pillow. And I beat up his pillow. Finally, I rolled out of bed, slipped into a pair of bedroom slippers, and walked down the hall to the guest room.

He was lying on his back, eyes on the ceiling as awake as I was and I felt like an absolute bitch. I bit my lip and stared at him for a moment. Dr. Leonard “Bones” McCoy was aging like the finest bourbon (never compare this man to wine, seriously). The lines of his face sharpening and the stubble that came as the day grew longer giving the sharp edges just the right shading. His chest was bare, sheet riding low on his hips, and I smiled seeing how defined his chest was thinking about how deceptive his build was under the uniform he wore.

“Gonna hover in the doorway all night or come over here so I can beg forgiveness?” That deep voice of his, dear Lord, would it always make my toes tingle? He tugged the other side of the bed’s sheet so it was open for me to slide in and I shook my head and joined him. “Come here, Jenna.” And I did, I came and snuggled into his chest. “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t want-”

“To worry me.” I smiled, kissing the side of his chest. “I know. I’m sorry, I’d blame hormones, and Jim, and a million other things, but honestly I was being a bitch.” He chuckled and I sighed. “I trust you, you know that don’t you?” I tipped my head up so I could look up at him.

“I want you to, but it’s nice to have confirmation.” He brushed my bottom lip with his thumb. “I may flirt with other women, but you’re my one and only, Jenna McCoy.”

Smiling and kissing his thumb, I went on. “It scared me,” I lowered my head back to his chest so I could listen to his heart beating. “Thinking that you could have-” I couldn’t say it. Saying it could make it realer. I sighed again. “Even knowing that it wasn’t that kind of torpedo doesn’t make it easier.”

“I wanted to punch Jim so bad tonight,” my turn to chuckle. “I would have told you, but not now, not after everything else you’ve had to deal with, and not while we’re waiting for our little one.”

“I know. I love you.” Kissing his chest, I smiled against his warm skin. “Where did we leave off on the list?”

He groaned, our least favorite, but ever growing necessary list. “Damn it, do we have to?”

“Unless you plan on calling our little person ‘hey you’, yes.” I grinned, and he sighed.

“I think we were at the end of ‘b’.” Damn, I thought we were further. “Brenda?”

And so, we worked on the names until we were well into the “d’s”.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt bigger than the Enterprise and far less graceful as well. Honestly, how much longer could it take for a baby the size of a melon to come out? Leonard was staying as close to home as he could, and he could stay VERY close to home when he put his mind to it. Jim was trying, without a hint of success, to get him out from under my very swollen feet.

“Bones,” Jim was saying, eyes on me as I waddled to the sofa with a book. My loving husband was on his feet and helping me sit, elevating my feet onto a pillow he placed on the other end of the couch and making sure that everything I could wish for was in arm’s distance. “Now that you have Jenna beached properly,” I was glaring up at him, but he winked and I rolled my eyes. “Come out for a drink, ONE drink, Bones, Jenna needs a break pal.” I did, boy did I. 

“He’s right,” I offered, when I saw Leonard’s mouth open to argue against the very idea of leaving me, his pregnant and needy wife in the lurch on the sofa at the mercy of a bladder always on the verge of making a mess of me and wherever I happen to be seated and a baby who seemed intent on seeing that mess take place. “Stop worrying, Bones, this little one will come when they are damn good and ready, you said that yourself.” His eyes narrowed, even as the knock sounded at the door. “Besides, Jim and I called in reinforcements.” Tara walked in with a grin.

“Get out, Daddy-to-be,” she ordered, moving to sit down next to me. “I think I can manage to keep your baby mama safe and sound while you go out and have ONE drink.” Jim was nodding and corralling Leonard as he sputtered at the idea that we all worked in cahoots against him, but the front door eventually shut behind him and I sighed. “Driving you that crazy is he?” Tara’s smirk was knowing, but also a little bit envious and I knew I was lucky to have the hovering protective space doctor cowboy to be in love with me. 

I shook my head and tried to explain. “He woke me up last night because I hissed in my sleep.” She was staring at me waiting to hear the rest. “I didn’t even know I’d done it, the baby must have moved, or I had a dream, whatever made the noise hit, he heard it and woke me thinking that I might have started having contractions.” Tara knew there had to be more and there was. “He wasn’t content with my assurances that it had to have been our little kicker moving or gas from dinner, oh no. He had to hook me up to his diagnostic bullshit and make sure. Then he was SURE that the tech was wrong and wanted me to get dressed and go into the med center so he could use the ‘good equipment’.” I rolled my eyes. “If he could have figured out how to get the approval, he’d have the ‘good equipment’ set up here.”

Tara, my best friend, was trying hard not to laugh, but she failed as she took in the proof that I wasn’t exaggerating. His worrying was evident with his tablet within reach, the com unit also within arm’s length, there were other signs as well and she snickered as she noticed them. My bag was by the door, which wasn’t too shocking, seeing as I was so close to term, but he also had implements that would make a home birth easier, tucked away, but not out of sight enough to make my mind easier. 

“So he’s a little-” she stopped when I pulled a very ominous looking implement from beneath the sofa cushion between us. “Alright, he’s going a tiny bit overboard, but he loves you, Jenna and he can’t wait to be a dad.” I snorted, talk about an understatement. “Leonard can’t stand the thought that he won’t be right beside you when little-” she stared at my midsection in consternation. “Tell me again why the two of you insisted on NOT knowing what you’re having?” 

I was moving around on the couch trying to get comfortable, the ever present kink in my lower back seemed to be getting worse no matter what adjustment I made, but I groaned and answered her. “We want a surprise, Tara, you know something different and new.” I shifted a little to the right and the pain increased, shooting from my lower back around to my lower abdomen, forcing me to gasp. “Ow.” 

“What’s wrong?” She moved closer, trying to see if one of the accent pillows might have gotten bunched up, but I’d tossed them onto the floor a few days earlier. “Jenna? Are you-” She never finished what she was saying because, like the surprise Leonard and I asked for, a rush of warm water gushed out of me and splashed onto the seat of the couch. “Shit, that’s what I think it is, isn’t it?” I couldn’t answer, not when another pain, more forceful than the last hit me like nothing I’d ever felt before.

Tara had Jim on the com faster than I’d expected, and I could hear Leonard extolling his “I told you” so’s as they made their way back to our house. He was mingling them with questions directed at Tara about my current condition, how far apart the pains seemed to be coming and when the first gush of water had erupted. 

I was clutching the arm of the sofa, contemplating whether or not the cork coasters on our coffee table would withstand me biting down on them through the pain, when my gorgeous wonderful husband who happened to be a fucking doctor walked in the house and took over. 

“Jim, grab the bag by the door and get ready to take us to the med center,” he barked out as Kirk rushed for the door, eyes wide. “Tara, I need you to keep track when I tell you to, timing when these contractions are hitting Jenna can let us know how soon we can expect to meet Baby McCoy.” Tara was nodding and moving out of the way as Leonard moved closer to me. “Overprotective, was I?” He was smirking, but his hands were shaking as he reached out to brush my hair out of my face. “I should have been here, sweetheart.” I shook my head and grabbed his hand, squeezing it with all my strength as another sharp, stabbing pain ripped through me. “That’s right, darlin’, and breathe through it,” I panted, not because he told me to, but because it was all I could manage. It seemed to last for days, but then it stopped. “Alright, we have to get you up, Jenna, or you’re gonna have the baby here.” 

I grimaced through it, but with his help and with him bearing most of my weight, we made it to transport and then the med center. Seeing Leonard in his medical whites, even as he was there as my husband and NOT my attending helped fortify me for what lay ahead. And what lay ahead was HOURS of pain. 

The first lusty scream after what felt like days of screaming, pushing, and pleading was worth it. Seeing Leonard’s eyes sparkling with the threat of tears, his huge hand cradling the tiny head that had felt so big coming out of me, a tiny body barely filling the other arm was an amazing climax to a long night. 

“I think your mama wants to see you, little one.” He was whispering, his eyes lifting from the tiny face that seemed to mesmerize him to meet mine. “She’s gorgeous, Jenna.” 

And she was. Tiny, perfect and even though Jim teased that she looked like she was as disgruntled as her daddy, Christine Georgina McCoy was precious and beautiful. She had everyone wrapped around her tiny finger from the first moment they met her, except perhaps Spock. With her, however, came important decisions for Leonard and me to make. 

Because now that we were a threesome, with the Enterprise preparing for longer excursions into the vast unknowns, we had to decide if raising Christine in space was something we wanted. Could I stand to raise her alone while her father went with her Uncle Jim offplanet for long stretches of time apart? Or would she become a child whose home was among the vastness? 

And when Jim came to our house, not long enough after her birth for my happiness, I knew we’d have to make that choice sooner rather than later.


End file.
